Usuario Blog:Ed dead/BLUE BOOSTER
Primero que todo, quiero que se sepa, que esta; la presente historia, es real, y que no se pretende herir la susceptibilidad de los demás. Sin más tiempo que perder; a comenzar. Mark Nathan Jones, era un hombre joven, pero lo suficientemente mayor; como para sustentar él mismo, un apartamento en Nueva York. Más sin embargo el tema a tratar no es sobre las características de poca relevancia de un hombre, sino, de la vida tan solitaria; tan desprevenida; y tan aburrida y decadente, de este mismo. Ya en la noche, Mark después de salir de su turno en el cine; se dirige hacia su casa, mientras es presa de la fuerte lluvia. Al llegar cansado por el día tan ajetreado, se cambia la ropa y descansa, para tiempo después prepararse para la rutina de todas y cada una de las noches. Alrededor de la medianoche, este con un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz y un vaso enorme de refresco, enciende su televisión, y después de colocar por medio del dvd, una película, se pone a verla hasta el final, cálida y placenteramente; en una noche fría. sí, el pasatiempo más importante de Mark, es ver todo tipo de películas, de todos los géneros, de todas las épocas, un auténtico cinéfilo, un adicto a este tema. Algunas películas resultan ser largas; monótonas y aburridas, y otras tienen su toque personal. A la mañana siguiente, después de una desvelada noche, Mark agotado, se prepara y se dispone a ir a trabajar. Nota: Mark, al principio, se posicionó como trabajador en un cine, ya que al ser un lugar en donde su fascinación es transmitida; esto le agradaría. Pero para él no fue suficiente, dado que como se dijo antes, los días allí, son muy ajetreados, por lo que nuestro amigo no podía disfrutar vívidamente, aquellos largometrajes emitidos. Días después, nuestro personaje se halla caminando y llega a una tienda ambulante, aquella a la que ya tan acostumbrado estaba, para gastarse dinero en otras preciadas películas. -hola Tomas, que hay? dice Mark -hey Nathan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, claro que por esta ganga. -sí, ¿qué tienes de bueno esta semana? -ah, pues no mucho, las que quedan la mayoría son descontinuadas, ¿pero no importa eso cierto? dice un poco desconcertado. -bueno, pues a ver... En este punto Mark ojea entre caratula y caratula, para ver con su instinto de detectar películas interesantes, cuales elige para esta noche tan esperada. Tras un análisis minucioso, se decide finalmente entre las películas que se llevará; en este momento él se percata de un formato que llama poderosamente su atención, pues la caratula de aquel cd, es completamente negra, y no lleva ningún título característico, salvo por una cinta que dice: Blue Booster, a un costado. Con curiosidad pregunta: -hey, ¿Qué película es esta?, ¿tú la conoces? -ah, esa, la conseguí mediante una venta de garaje, me pareció interesante. Se despiden y se separan sus caminos. Ya de noche, Mark listo para otra ocasión de deleite, ordena una pizza, temiendo sobre la hora, pero arriesgándose. Para fortuna suya después de que la orden llegase, se dispone a presenciar todos y cada uno de los largometrajes, un poco desilusionado y aburrido, pues casi todas le parecían muy malas, o cuanto menos, no tan agradables ni satisfactorias. Es así como ya cuando va terminando de probarlas, cuando ya solo queda una, un poco molesto agarra el cd, y se da cuenta de aquello de lo que se había olvidado ya. Aquella última película, era la tan misteriosa con caratula negra y sin un título característico. Así que dudoso de si ponerla o no, decide finalmente que debe darle la oportunidad. Al encajar, el cd en la bandeja del dvd, ocurre un inesperado apagón, que dura tan sólo un parpadeo, un fallo de la electricidad. Esto es raro, pero Mark no toma mayor importancia y sigue. Ya había pasado un tiempo, pero no empezaba la película, después de haber encajado el cd en repetidas ocasiones, y hacer todo lo que se debe para que una película empiece como debe de ser, nada, total obscuridad en la pantalla. ya más frustrado y molesto toma el control remoto para apagar de lleno la televisión e irse coji- caminando a la cocina, a la par de irse a dormir, pero cuando está atravesando la sala, para ir a su dormitorio, escucha como, del electrodoméstico, comienza a emerger sonido blanco, acompañado de luces raras que luego tornan en una pantalla sin señal. Se queda petrificado y un poco maltrecho, y cuando va a intentar apagar de nuevo, el televisor se resiste, no obedece al control, cuando Mark lo va a apagar manualmente, antes de llegar, el aparato se apaga solo. Todo esto seguido de múltiples y muy extrañas sucesiones. Mark se queda extrañado, siente como si el televisor hubiese tomado vida propia y le estuviera jugando una mala pasada (típico de esas veces en las que un hecho toma control de nosotros, creando un eco de pensamientos extraños; alocados y sin ningún sentido en nuestra mente). Pero nuestro personaje lo sabe, esto ya está raro, demasiado de hecho, como para solo hacerle caso a los berrinches que crea su subconsciente, coincidiendo con las corazonadas que este mismo en el más profundo interior dicta, así es, algo no está bien “o con esta realidad, o en aquel lugar, o en aquella que ahora es su mentalidad”. En esto, al sentirse impotente, comienza a sentir una presencia muy sofocante de pavor allí con él, pero, tras la pantalla del electrodoméstico. La pantalla pasa de ser pura estática, a estar negra, y reflejar su figura, que aparece, distintamente a como en realidad es, sentada en el sillón, cuando él está parado, una figura que enflaquece y cada vez dista más de la suya. De pronto se difumina de rojo el tan infame y tan desapercibido “titulo”, Blue Booster, y después la pantalla muestra estática, y unas palabras se mezclan y dicen “I will save you from the torment of the days of war in the world” (Te salvaré del tormento de los días de guerra en el mundo). Mark, terriblemente ya angustiado, y asustado, solo se queda paralizado viendo como vuelve a retornar la figura en aquel sitio oscuro que pareciera ser su casa, pero que no es en lo absoluto, aquella figura que luego muestra su rostro, triste y siniestro regresándole la mirada al pobre hombre. Después de toda la terrorífica situación, se apaga finalmente el televisor, y Mark, sin poderse creer todo esto, saca el cd de la bandeja y agitado lo lanza a la basura, y sin más, se va a dormir, preparándose para el próximo día de trabajo. A la mañana siguiente, después de la noche de insomnio, se prepara para irse de nuevo, pues, esta vez anhela irse de su propia casa, para así poder despejar la mente. Su día transcurre normal, y así los posteriores dos, en los que hubiera sido por completo del olvido de aquella temporada, sino hubiera sido, porque, en una noche de cansancio al llegar de trabajar, ya dejando atrás el habito de ver películas, recorría toda su casa, hasta llegar al baño y encontrarse con una nota en el espejo del mismo que decía “I´ll save you”, con una sustancia rara azul. Despues de esto cosas muy extrañas y de connotación sobrenatural invaden su vida y propiedad, siendo agobiado por una "entidad". Todo lo extraño se relaciona inequívocamente con el video. Resuelto, Mark busca a su amigo Tomas, para más información sobre la cinta que lo carcome, pero más tarde se da cuenta que su amigo ha muerto (suicidio). El hecho consterna a él y la comunidad y allegados del tipo, además, por las preguntas sin respuestas que dejó esto. Pasan los días, en cada uno, una nota diferente y similar, en diferentes lugares, y hasta a veces más de una nota en la casa: “I´m with you, I´m watch you” (estoy contigo, estoy mirándote) en el espejo empañado del baño, “you´re mine” (tu eres mío) en una hoja en la mesa y también en su cama, “do not despair, will soon be over”(no desesperes, pronto terminará… y así, hasta que la locura lo llevó a quemar la cinta, que extrañamente desechada y todo, aparecía de forma inexplicable en rincones de su casa. La tragedia se da, cuando un mes y medio después la policía irrumpe en el edificio gracias a que una vecina del apartamento 108, reporta olores pútridos que yacen del apartamento del encontrado cadáver, Mark Nathan Jones, causa de muerte suicidio, y gracias a que el dueño del edificio reportó que el mismo fallecido no pagaba más los servicios. Este caso hubiera llegado hasta aquí, de no ser porque, un año después, la película, el formato raro sin portada ni título característico, paso una tienda de este tipo, y una mujer, Casey Wilton, al pasearse por esta, revisando entre caratula y caratula, vio en una caja en un rincón, y titulada sencillamente “películas no tan recomendadas”, el formato extraño y sobresaliente, comprándolo interesada. Los familiares de esta mujer, quienes Vivian apartados de ella, dijeron recibir comunicaciones de esta, insinuando que cosas raras sucedían en su casa, mucho antes que esta fuera descubierta muerta en su residencia, y diagnosticado el caso como suicidio. De ahí en más, ya te podrás imaginar que sigue. Pues cada persona que se lleva este “largometraje”, con el fin de vérselo, termina indiscutiblemente muerto, apodado como suicida. Este es el caso del formato cd maldito, “Blue Booster”, que mata a personas que supuestamente, sufren de depresión, tristeza, o extremo aburrimiento según testimonios e investigaciones de indole no tan experta realizada por testigos y más de por medio. screenshot.2582.png|BLUE BOOSTER Categoría:Entradas